Bebe's Kids vs Pokémon and Digimon
by IceRoseDragonGurl
Summary: What in the world was I thinking?! Anyway, Bebe's Kids run away from home and end up facing off against the Season 2 Digidestined (minus Ken) and some Pokémon characters. PG for a few curse words and because Chapter 6 is slightly violent.
1. Chapter 1: Descent Into Delusionville

Hi people! It's been a long time since I uploaded a story, seeing as I'm currently working on what could be one of the best (and longest) I've ever written. In the meantime, I just thought I'd upload this while I finish it. Like the summary said, I don't know _what_ I was thinking about when I wrote this, but I wanted to attempt to do a crossover that no one would have _ever_ thought of doing in a million years. This was originally going to be two separate stories, but I decided that it would be better to combine them into one. If you enjoy this crazy, wacked-out story, then leave a good review (or some constructive criticism, but all flamers will have their review instantly removed.) Also, I hate to sound like an advertisement, but after you finish with this one, please read my other story "Digimon Passions: A TragiDramedy". You can get there by clicking on the link (which more than likely won't work) or by typing www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=880267 in the address bar of your browser. I'd really appreciate it.

**Note:** I don't own Pokémon, Digimon, and I sure as hell don't own Bebe's kids! Also, some of the characters might be slightly OOC (out of character) but I don't think it's too bad. Enjoy!!!

**Warning to all Pikachu and/or Team Rocket lovers:** Chapter Six is slightly violent and something bad happens to Pikachu and Team Rocket, so read with caution!!!

**Bebe's Kids vs. Pokémon and Digimon a.k.a The End of Everything As We Know It**

**Chapter 1:** Descent Into Delusionville

"Bebe!! Bebe!! WHY!!!!" One of the screams that could be heard from a selected few throughout the walls of Greater Mt. Moriah Messiah Zechariah Missionary Baptist Holiness Church of God in Christ. Bebe, or "Everybody's Whore" as she was known around town, had just been shot to death by her last psychotic manic-depressive lover, leaving behind three of the baddest kids ever to set foot on the planet. Bebe's kids, Lashawn, Khalil, and Pee-Wee, were the most feared among everyone in town, mostly because of their hyperactive rambunctiousness and destructive nature. No one even dared try to discipline them, but there were two who could partially keep them under control--their soon-to-be legal guardians Robin Harris and his fiancée Jamika. Jamika also had a son of her own, Leon, who had no choice but to be around the kids, and thus earned their infamous reputation. Even today, at Bebe's funeral, people refused to get too close to them, fearing for their very lives. "Man, this is wack! When we gonna blow this hellhole?" Khalil asked. "Khalil! Watch your mouth! You're in church!" Jamika reprimanded. "Can't you kids act right for an hour?" Robin pleaded. "But this is boring!!" Lashawn moaned. "If I hear one more word out of any of you, you're going outside!" Robin scolded. "Fine, bye!!" they said as they got up to leave. "Sit you asses down and shut up!!" Robin said as he grabbed them and made them sit down, "Why did we have to have an open-to-the-public funeral anyway? You know ain't nobody in this town cared about no Bebe." "Robin, you know I wouldn't have felt right just putting her in the ground without the kids having a chance to say goodbye," Jamika said. "It would've been cheaper to put her in a pine box and throw her in the river!" Robin said. "Robin!!" Jamika scolded. Later, after the burial, people came by the thousands for the reception at Robin and Jamika's. "Typical Black folk. They always come for the food and leave!" Robin said. "Robin, be nice," Jamika said. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Lashawn, Khalil and Pee-Wee were having a discussion. "I can't believe she left us like this," Pee-Wee said. "She ain't gone, we just have to go look for her," Lashawn said. "Look for her _where_ though?" Khalil asked. "We'll go all around the world if we have to, but we won't come back until we find her," Lashawn proclaimed. "Wait a minute! Y'all ain't going nowhere!" said Leon as he walked up to them after overhearing their plan. "Aw man, now we gotta take _him_ with us so he won't squeal," Khalil moaned. "Y'all can't leave! Mom and Robin will have a fit!" Leon said. "Listen, punk," Lashawn said, "We're going look for our Mama and ain't **nobody** gonna stop us! Now let's go!" They immediately grabbed Leon, tied him up and gagged him, and ran for the nearest bus station. Back in the house, Jamika told Robin about a phone call she received right before the funeral. "Great news Robin," Jamika said, "Our adoption of the kids will be final as soon as we get married." "Just what I always wanted as a wedding present--the three spawns of Satan," Robin said. "Robin, be serious," Jamika replied, "Let's go tell them the good news." But when they got outside, they couldn't find the kids anywhere. "Now where in the hell did they go?" Robin said irritatedly. "They couldn't have gotten too far," Jamika said. Twenty minutes later, the kids managed to sneak on a bus and headed off to California. Later, after three hours of looking around town and people running from them at the mere mention of Bebe's kids, Jamika and Robin decided to try again in the morning. "I'm sure they'll be back by tomorrow," Jamika said reassuringly. "When I get my hands on those kids, they're all going to Boot Camp for a year!!!" Robin shouted.


	2. Chapter 2: Bebe's Kids Go To Odaiba

**Chapter 2:** Bebe's Kids Go to Odaiba

The next day, the kids ran around California, scaring off anyone who crossed their path. Later, they snuck on a plane heading for Japan and nearly caused the pilots to crash into a mountain. After they got off the plane, they found themselves in Odaiba. "She's gotta be here somewhere," Lashawn said. "I keep telling you that you won't find her anywhere," a still partially gagged Leon said. "We should've left you on the plane," Khalil said. "Let's take a look around," Lashawn said. "Not until I get some food in my stomach," Pee-Wee moaned, "I haven't eaten since yesterday!" "Okay, let's find a McDonald's or something," Lashawn replied. They walked into the first restaurant they saw and started taking food and stuffing their faces. When the manager tried to throw them out, they just tied him up with an electric cord. Just then, a news report appeared on a TV. "We interrupt this program for this special report," the reporter said, "Be on the lookout for four destructive children known as Bebe's kids. They are considered very dangerous and should not be confronted by a civilian. Repeat, if you see these kids anywhere, get as far away from them as you can and contact the police immediately!" After the news went off, someone looked over at the kids and shouted, "Oh no! It's them! It's Bebe's Kids!!!", prompting everyone to run out of the restaurant, screaming in terror. "Now that we've had breakfast, where should we go next?" Pee-Wee asked. "How about we go back home?" Leon whined. "Nobody asked you, _punk_!" Khalil retorted. "Let's go find a mall and get some new clothes," Lashawn decided. They spent the rest of the day ransacking stores, stealing clothes and toys, and terrorizing anyone who came in contact with them. Across town, the Digidestined met at their usual spot at the park when T.K. and Kari ran up to them completely out of breath. "What's wrong you guys?" Yolei said. "Didn't you hear on the news? Bebe's kids are going on a rampage in Odaiba!" T.K. panted. "Bebe's kids? Who the heck are they?" an unconcerned Davis asked. "You mean you haven't heard of 'Bebe's kids'?" Yolei said, "Where have _you_ been all this time?" "They single-handedly brought down a whole theme park in less than a day, and they've already demolished half the buildings in Odaiba," Kari said. "They couldn't possibly be as bad as everyone's making them out to be," Davis said. "How can you be so sure, Davis?" Cody asked. "I don't know, but maybe if we try to talk to them..." "Are you crazy, Davis?!" Yolei shouted, "We're talking about the most dangerous kids in the world! You can't possibly think that you can reason with _them_!" "Not alone I can't, but I think all five of us can," he said. "No way!" T.K., Yolei and Cody replied. "I'll go with you, Davis," Kari said. "WHAT?!" said a shocked T.K., Yolei and Cody. "Really Kari?" Davis asked. "I can't let you face those crazy kids alone," she said. "Well, if Kari's brave enough to try and face them, then so am I," T.K. reluctantly said. "If T.K.'s going, then I guess we should all go die together," Yolei said. "Okay then, let's go find them," Davis said. Just as they turned to leave, Veemon pulled Davis over to the side. "Davis, you're not just doing this to impress Kari, are you?" he asked him. "Of course it is, Veemon, you didn't think I'd be crazy enough to do something like this on purpose did you?" he replied. "Thank goodness, 'cause for a minute there I thought your brain had malfunctioned or something," Veemon said. "Quiet, Veemon! Let's catch up to the others." The Digidestined then set off to find Bebe's kids in hopes of trying to end their reign of terror.


	3. Chapter 3: The Digidestined's Futile Att...

**Chapter 3:** The Digidestined's Futile Attempt to Stop Them

After following the trail of destruction that Bebe's kids had left behind, the Digidestined eventually ran into them near Mt. Fuji. "Hey, you kids, wait a minute! We wanna talk to you!" Davis shouted to them. "What do these sorry punks want with _us_?" Khalil asked. "Might as well find out," Lashawn said, "I could use a good laugh." "Why are you destroying our town?" Kari asked. "Because it's fun," Khalil replied arrogantly. "That's not a good reason," Cody said, "Did something happen to you that made you want to demolish everything in your path?" "Yeah, recently their mom was..." Leon started to say. "Shut up, Leon!" Khalil yelled, "Just in case you haven't heard of us, we Bebe kids. We do _what_ we want, _when_ we want, and _however_ we want, and if anyone gets in our way, we take 'em **down**!" "In fact, let's show these punks what we're made of," Pee-Wee said. "Let's get outta here!" Kari yelled. The kids grabbed Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon and tied them to a tree, but T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon managed to run by the mountain. "What do we do now, T.K.? If they catch us, we're done for!" Kari said. "Our only chance is to go to the DigiWorld," T.K. said as he grabbed his digivice, "Digiport open!" "There they are! Let's get 'em!" Pee-Wee said when he saw them. "I don't think we should..." Leon said as they jumped in the portal after T.K. and Kari. "I told you that this wouldn't work, Davis!" Yolei yelled, "Now those crazy kids are going to destroy the Digital World!" "And to think, the only reason you did this was so you could impress Kari," Veemon admitted. "VEEMON!!!" Davis yelled. "WHAT?! Wait until I get untied from this tree! You're gonna get it this time, Davis!!" Yolei screamed as she tried in vain to reach him so she could strangle him.


	4. Chapter 4: Bebe's Kids Go To The Digiwor...

**Chapter 4:** Bebe's Kids Go To The DigiWorld

T.K., Kari, Gatomon and Patamon arrived in the Digital world, only to look behind them three seconds later and saw that Bebe's kids had followed them. "What _is_ this place?" Pee-Wee asked in amazement. "Looks like a refuge for four-year-olds to me!" Khalil said. "Hey, watch it with the 'four-year-old' line there!" Pee-Wee replied. "Let's go see if we can't give this place a make over," said Lashawn. "No! You can't destroy the Digital World!" Kari exclaimed. "It's our home!" Gatomon pleaded, "It's all we know!" "The balance between this world and all the parallel dimensions out there will become unstable if you destroy it!" T.K. replied. "Aw, you're breaking our hearts," Khalil said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get rid of these fools and get to work," Lashawn said. They grabbed them, threw them in a nearby cave, covered it with boulders, and went about their merry way. Two hours after exploring it, T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon managed to find an alternate exit out of the cave, but when they emerged from it, they could only stand in awe as they looked around them to see the endless amount of desolation the kids had caused in such a short time. "I can't believe this!" Kari said, "They did all this in just two hours?" "And they've only covered half of the Digital World," T.K. said, "We've got to find a way to stop them!" "Maybe if we can find any Digimon that are left, they can help us fight the kids," Gatomon said. "Great idea," T.K. agreed, "Let's hurry before it's too late!" They immediately raced off to recruit any remaining Digimon to help stop Bebe's kids from destroying everything.


	5. Chapter 5: The Digimon Are Defeated

**Chapter 5:** The Digimon Are Defeated

After hearing about the destruction in Odaiba, Jamika and Robin jumped on the first plane to Tokyo. "I wonder how they could've gotten all the way to Japan," Jamika said. "Jamika, these are Bebe's kids we're talking about," Robin said, "They probably hijacked a plane." "I hope we can get there before they completely take over," Jamika said. "Forget Boot Camp! I'm sending those kids to Hannibal Lector!" Robin joked. "Robin!" Jamika exclaimed. Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon had gathered more than 100 Digimon to help in the fight against the kids. "This is great! Now we may just stand a chance against Bebe's kids," T.K. said, "Let's go find them before the whole Digital world is destroyed." They followed the path of decimation to the Chinese Soup springs where they found the kids drinking and swimming in the soup while poor Leon was tied to the signpost. "Yeah, this is great! I needed a bath like _crazy_!" Lashawn said. "We _all_ needed one, especially Pee-Wee," Khalil agreed. "Hey!" Pee-Wee replied. "Hey, you shouldn't be in there! That spring is sacred!" Gatomon yelled. "What'cha gonna do about it you mutant midget talking alley cat!" Lashawn spat out as they all put their clothes back on. "Let's get 'em!" a Geckomon cried. Just then, the kids began to glow brightly. "Um, Patamon, should they be glowing like that?" T.K. asked. "I think our problems just got worse," Patamon answered. Just as the digimon charged forward to attack, the kids managed to shoot laser beams from their eyes ala the Powerpuff Girls and delete over half of them. "It's just as I feared. They've gained super powers from drinking and swimming in the soup," Gatomon said. "But we drank some of that soup before and it didn't affect us that way," Kari said. "The soup can have many different affects on people and Digimon," Patamon explained, "or even no affect at all. It all depends on the makeup of the person." "Well I know one thing," T.K. said, "If they have super powers now, we're in _big_ trouble!" "_What_ did we just _do_?" Pee-Wee asked. "I don't know, but now we can _finally_ get these chumps out of our way!" Khalil replied. They then proceeded to eradicate most of the remaining Digimon one by one and used their newfound powers to take out T.K. and Kari. "Oh no, now what do we do?" Patamon asked. "I'll take over from here," a dark voice replied. "Huh? Is that who I think it is?" Gatomon asked. "But he was deleted by Oikawa, wasn't he?" Patamon asked. "It doesn't matter right now, we need all the help we can get!" Gatomon said. Just then, BlackWarGreymon approached them. "Who do you impish little brats think you are, coming into our world and tearing down everything in sight?" he arrogantly said, "What gives you the right?" "'Cause we Bebe kids! We don't die, we multiply!" the kids exclaimed. "Oh really? Well how about a taste of my _Terra Destroyer_!" He attacked with everything he had, but the kids just brushed him off and blasted him away. "That's it!" Patamon cried, "I've had enough of you guys! _Boom Bubble!!!_" "I'm with you, Patamon! _Lightning Claw!_" Gatomon cried. They both tried their best to attack them, but the kids ended up leaving them worn and beaten next to T.K. and Kari. "Why did you have to do that?" Leon asked sincerely, "Beating them won't bring your mama back!" "Quiet, Leon!" Lashawn screamed, "We gonna find our mama no matter what we have to do, so don't push us too far or we'll take you out like we did these _chumps_!" "Yeah, the only reason we sparing you is 'cause Lashawn got a crush on you," Khalil said. "Man, how many times I gotta tell you, I don't like that _punk_!" Lashawn cried. "Do too!" "Do not!" "Do too!" "Do not!" As they continue to argue, a dark cloud began to swirl on the other side of the soup spring. "Uh, guys? You might wanna take a look at this," Pee-Wee said trying to get their attention. They all looked in awe as the dark cloud became a swirling vortex. "Where do you think _that_ came from?" Pee-Wee asked. "Grab Sissy Boy over there and let's see where it goes," Khalil said. "Are you crazy? You just can't keep jumping into weird holes!" Leon said. But his cries, as usual, were in vain, for the next thing he knew, they all jumped into the vortex heading to who knows where.


	6. Chapter 6: The Gateway to Johto

**Chapter 6:** The Gateway to Johto

After the kids jumped out of the portal, they found themselves in Johto. "Now where are we?" Khalil asked. "I told you not to jump into that hole," Leon said. "If I have to tell you one more time to shut up..." Khalil started to say. "Wait a minute! Someone's headed our way," Lashawn said. Just then, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu walked up to them. "Look at that ugly yellow rat!" Pee-Wee shouted, "Is he warped or what?" "Hey, don't make fun of my Pikachu!" Ash cried. "Oh, we won't make fun of him," Khalil said, "But we'll fix that ridiculous face of his!" Right before Pikachu could get out an Electric attack, they grabbed him, tied his ears together, and strangled him with his own tail, leaving him barely breathing. "Pikachu!!!!" Ash cried as he went to get his abused buddy, "I don't know why you did that, but you're about to pay!!!" Ash lunged towards them, but they fried, iced, burned, and electrocuted him with their powers. "These guys are scarier than Mewtwo," Misty whispered to Brock. "Let's get outta here before they do something to us!" Brock cried. They immediately grabbed Ash and Pikachu and ran away. "If this place has chumps like _ that_ around, we'll be running things in no time," Lashawn said. Just then, Team Rocket and Meowth showed up. "Prepare for trouble!" Jessy said. "Make it double!" James said. "You guys are lamer than them other three punks!" Khalil said. "Watch who you call lame you little brat!" Jessy retorted, "We're Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light." "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" James answered. "The only thing you chumps should do is prepare to die, 'cause we don't surrender to no one!" Khalil said. The kids then put Team Rocket on fire, burning them to a crisp. "Wobbuffet! (translation: Let's get the @*#! outta here Meowth!)" Wobbuffet cried. "I'm with you!" Meowth said as they both ran off. "Come on guys, let's see who else wants to mess with the new and improved Bebe kids," Lashawn said. They then grabbed Leon and set out to destroy any and everything in Johto.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Showdown

**Chapter 7:** The Final Showdown

Jamika and Robin's search for the kids led them to Mt. Fuji, where they found Davis, Yolei, Cody and their digimon tied to a tree. "They've been here alright," Robin said. "Please Mister, if you untie us, we'll take you to Bebe's Kids," Cody pleaded. "Um, that's okay! They can stay right where they are!" Robin joked. "Robin!" Jamika scolded as they untied them, "Where are the kids now?" "They ran after our other two friends into the Digital world," Yolei told her. "Hold up, wait a minute! The Digital-_what_?" Robin asked. "The Digital World. That's where we're from," Veemon said. "Aaahhh! Did that little blue reptile just talk?" Robin said surprisingly. "Never mind that now, Robin. How do we get to this Digital world?" Jamika asked. "We'll have to open the portal to take you there," Davis said, "But we'll have to hurry or there won't even _be_ a Digital World!" "Then what are you waiting for, Davis? Open the portal!!" Yolei shouted. "Geez, Yolei, gimme a minute here okay?" Davis said annoyed. "I'm not giving you _anything_! It's **your** fault we're in this mess in the first place!" "Will you both be quiet and open the darn portal?!" Cody finally shouted. "_Sor-ry_!" they both said. Davis then opened the portal and they all jumped through. Meanwhile, back in Johto, the kids had managed to send over 50 Pokémon to the emergency ward of the Pokémon center and over 70 people to the hospital. "This is the most fun I've had since we went to Fun World," Pee-Wee said. "No way, this is a hundred times more fun," Khalil argued. "Fun World!" "This World!" '_This has gotten way out of control,_' Leon thought to himself, '_If I don't do something, they'll end up destroying the whole universe. While they keep arguing, I'll go back through that weird hole and try to get help._' As the kids continue arguing, Leon ran back to the vortex and jumped through. "Hey, where did Sissy Boy go?" Lashawn said after she looked and found him gone. "He must've ran off while we were fighting," Pee-Wee said. "Forget that _punk_!" Khalil replied, "Let's go have some more fun!" Just then, Mewtwo appeared before them. "You Demonic little imps have taken your last step," Mewtwo said. "You better watch who you're talking to, chump," Khalil arrogantly said, "The last person who tried to take us down ended up in the hospital!" "Only because they didn't have the power to destroy you!" Mewtwo replied. "Oh really, if you think you can take us down, then bring it on, punk!" Pee-Wee retorted. Meanwhile, Davis, Yolei, and Cody brought Jamika and Robin into the halfway-exterminated Digital world, then followed the trail of destruction to the Chinese Soup springs where they found T.K., Kari, Patamon and Gatomon severely beaten. "Oh no! T.K.! Kari! What happened?" Yolei asked. "We tried to fight them off, but after they drank the soup and got super powers, we were no match for them," a weary T.K. answered. "They _what_?!" Yolei, Cody, and Davis replied. "We've been unconscious for a while, so we have no idea where they could be," Kari said. Just then, a vortex opened up and Leon appeared. "Leon! Thank goodness you're alright!" Jamika cried as she went to hug her son. "I may be okay, but everyone else in the other world won't be if we don't stop the kids," Leon said, "They've totally lost it. They're not just harassing people now, they're _killing_ them!" "But if they have super powers now, they're gonna be tougher to beat," Cody said. "We'll have to worry about that once we find them," Davis said, "Let's go!" They all jumped through the vortex and headed back to Johto. Meanwhile, in another part of Johto, after the kids annihilated Mewtwo, they went to look for more "fun" and ended up running into Jigglypuff. "_Ugh_! This thing's too cute to stay alive!" said a disgusted Khalil, but right before they could do anything, Jigglypuff had taken out his microphone/marker thingy and started singing, putting them instantly to sleep. When he saw that they had fallen asleep, he got mad like he always does, took the cap off the microphone/marker thingy, scribbled on their faces and walked off. A few minutes later, Leon, Jamika, Robin, and the Digidestined managed to find them. "What happened to _them_?" Cody asked. "Whoever managed to put _them_ to sleep deserves the Nobel prize!" Robin joked. Just then, the kids woke up and started freaking out at each other's faces. "What the--!" Pee-Wee shouted. "Who messed up our faces?" Lashawn asked. "They'll be sorry they were ever born!" Khalil threatened. "You'll have to deal with all of us first," Leon courageously said. "Aw man, the Chump patrol is back," Khalil moaned. "Let's get rid of them and go have more fun," Lashawn said. "You call killing people _fun_?" Leon asked, "We all know the only reason you're doing any of this is 'cause y'all won't accept the fact that your Mama is dead!" She ain't dead!" Lashawn said defensively, "We're gonna find her and be a family like we were before, just as soon as you _punks_ are out of our way!" Right before the kids started to attack everyone, Togepi showed up and began to rock his arms back and forth. "Hey, what's little dude doing?" Pee-Wee asked as he became entranced with him. "I don't know, but I can't take my eyes off him," Lashawn said. After Togepi finishes hypnotizing them, they all fall over like frozen statues. "Good thing I didn't drop this rope," Robin said as he headed towards the kids. "Robin, what are you doing?" Jamika asked. "Tying _them_ up for a change! Now they'll see how it feels!" "Robin, you are impossible!"


	8. Chapter 8: The Terror Ends

**Chapter 8:** The Terror Ends...

Just as Robin finished tying up the kids, Misty and Brock ran up to them to retrieve Togepi. "Togepi, there you are!" Misty said as she picked him up, "How many times have I told you not to wander off on your own?" "Toge-pii! (translation: Don't worry about me so much! I can take care of myself!)" Togepi said. "Don't be so mad at him," Kari said, "Your little Togepi just saved the world from the wrath of Bebe's kids." "He did?" Misty asked, "Well then, you get an extra helping of Pokémon treats tonight." "Toge-toge-pii! (translation: Can I have them now? I'm starving!)" Togepi replied. "We have to get back to our friend at the hospital," Brock said, "I'm sure he'll be glad to here that these hooligans got what they deserved." After Misty, Brock and Togepi left, Robin, Jamika, Leon, and the Digidestined jumped back into the portal and returned to the Digital World. The minute they got there, the kids awakened and were surprised to find themselves tied up. "Hey, who tied us up?" Pee-Wee asked. "When we get untied from here we'll..." Khalil started to say. "Shut up you little heathens," Robin yelled, "or we'll let Michael Jackson adopt y'all!" (A/N: borrowed that little joke from "Passions") "Yes Mister Harris," the kids replied. "Well, now that Bebe's kids have been defeated, we can start restoring the Digital world to the way it was before," Cody said. "Uh, we'd love to stay and help," Robin said, "But these little monsters need to be punished." "Unfortunately, I agree with Robin," Jamika said, "We really need to get back home." Davis opened the portal back to the real world, then the kids, Robin, Jamika, and Leon left. A few seconds later, T.K. reached into his back pocket and found that his digivice was gone. "What? My digivice is gone!" T.K. yelled. "So is mine!" Kari said as she checked to see if hers was still there. "We still have all of ours," Cody said after the rest of them pulled out theirs. "You don't think..." Kari started to say. "They couldn't have! They were tied up!" T.K. said. "Maybe you just dropped them somewhere," Yolei said, "I'm sure if we look around long enough, we'll find them." They began to search for the missing digivices, while Robin, Jamika and Leon finally returned to Odaiba. "Okay you little demons, you're gonna get it this...huh?" Robin said. "What's the matter, Robin?" Jamika asked. "I don't believe this! They're gone!" Robin said as he looked at the now ripped-up rope that had confined the kids. "But they were just behind us a second ago," Jamika said. "Those kids are gonna put me in the ground yet! AAAAAGGGHHH!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs. As for the kids, they found themselves floating in a never ending dimensional vortex. "Those chumps are so _gullible_," Khalil said as he held onto T.K.'s digivice. "They actually thought they could keep _us_ tied up," Pee-Wee said. "Now we can go find our mama, and this time, ain't **nobody** gonna stop us!" Lashawn said as she held onto Kari's digivice. They continued to float through the vortex heading to who knows where, still lost in the delusion of finding their mother.

**The End...**

Where will Bebe's kids end up? Who will they terrorize next? Well, unless I decide to do a sequel (which more than likely I won't), you'll just have to keep guessing! In the meantime, if you enjoyed this story, you may also enjoy my other story in this section, "Digimon Passions: a TragiDramedy". You can click on the link below or type it in on your browser: www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=880267, but before you do, don't forget to leave a review, good or bad, and watch for my upcoming story in the next few months.


End file.
